The Puppy and the Vulture
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: He's recovering from a Quidditch injury, while she's studying for her sixth year. She hears that puppies are good therapy. He fears that the vultures will ruin them.


The Puppy and the Vulture

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Summary: He's recovering from a Quidditch injury, while she's studying for her sixth year. She hears that puppies are good therapy. He fears that the vultures will ruin them.

Time: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

Genre: Romance and Drama

Rating: PG

Date Finished: February 17, 2019

He lowered his aching body down into the empty place on the sofa next to her.

She looked up from her Charms textbook. Her exams were only a few months away and felt like she didn't have nearly enough time to get ready. "Problem?"

Marcus slowly opened his eyes. "It's not getting any better," he muttered, resting a hand on the right side of his stomach.

Katie placed her book to the side. At least this year, it wasn't O. or N.E. . She really wasn't sure if sixth year was actually an easy year or not. "Well, it's only been a few days."

Marcus just snorted.

Katie rolled her eyes. He really could be such a baby sometimes. Last weekend, he had taken a Bludger to his right kidney, a blow that put him in the hospital overnight and had left him sidelined from this weekend's games. Plus, he couldn't take another Potion for another two hours, which made him even more grumpier. "What did the Healers say?"

"The bruising is starting to go down." He pulled up the side of his shirt, frowning at the bruise. "I really don't think it is."

Katie peered at the side of his muscular stomach. It really did not look any better. The ugly bruise was yellow around the edges and deep shade of black in the centre. It covered the entire right side of his stomach and crept a little onto his back.

He dropped his shirt. "The vultures have been circling."

She nodded. She had seen the press following them on more than one occasion. "We can't even go out in the Muggle world without them finding us." She shook her head at the memory of the press following them into a Muggle book shop. The flying cameras had scared the bookstore worker so badly that he had fainted.

"They were at the hospital when I was released." He adjusted his weight. "I love that we're winning, but this is getting old."

Katie leaned onto his good side. The Falcons had been having an amazing season. "You could always change your appearance. You probably would make a cute puppy."

"A puppy?" A small smile formed on Marcus's lips. "After all of this and a puppy is the best you can come up with?"

"What's wrong with puppies?" Katie objected, moving away from him. "I at least said you could be a cute animal."

"But a puppy?"

"Did I insult or you something?"

He didn't respond.

"Besides, I'm sick of you moping around." She pulled him gently to his feet. "Puppies can be very good therapy."

He eyed her. "What are you thinking?"

"Just trust me," she whispered.

He looked at her as she smiled. She loved how she had him in the right spot and knew that he would go along with whatever she was planning. "Come on now." He let her guide him across the room and into the downstairs bedroom. Why he had so many rooms when he lived by himself was beyond her, but today it was going to work out for her.

The spring sunlight beat through the window, showering them in its wonderful warmth. Katie paused for a moment, letting it wash over her body. It just felt so good to let some positive light into the room. Marcus stood beside, unmoving, but at least he wasn't complaining. Though she did notice his brown eyes racing around the room.

Katie leaned against him. "Come on, now," she whispered. "Don't you trust my judgement?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, I'm just trying to process how you managed to get a puppy in here."

"Do you see a puppy?"

"No."

"Then, how do you know that it's in here?"

He frowned. "Why would you lie about something like that?"

She reached under the bed and pulled out a small wiggling puppy. It looked up at them with its innocent, big eyes, like it was shocked that they had managed to find it. She held it out to Marcus, who took it into his arms. The dog looked at him for a second, before licking him across the face.

She couldn't help herself as the laugh came out. The puppy jerked in Marcus's arms.

"I think you scared it," Marcus muttered.

Katie moved closer to them, petting the dog. "No, I didn't." The dog leaned into her touch. "See, she likes me."

Marcus just rolled his eyes as he sat down on the bed, groaning just a little as his kidney hit the side of the bed. The puppy stared at up with big eyes, as if she was asking him her special way what was wrong.

Katie sat down next to them. "See, puppies do make everything better."

He looked at her. "Huh?"

"You're a lot more relaxed than you were earlier. Relaxation is the key to healing." She peered out through the windows. "And there's no vultures here. This is already looking to be a better day."

He starched the puppy's ears. "I guess."

She rolled her eyes. "You guess, huh?"

A smile played at the corner of his lips. "Alright, I guess things are looking up."  
"Good, because I'm not allowed to keep the puppy, so she'll have to stay here with you."

Marcus eyed her. "Huh?"

"You heard me." She paused, a smile playing on her lips. "Maybe this will allow the vultures to see another side of you. Just think about how much more people will love you when they see you holding a puppy."


End file.
